Fratello
by Diosa de la muerte
Summary: What if: ¿Y si Zeke hubiera jugado un papel totalmente distinto…? Aquí también existen los titanes, y los borrachos que se ponen de bromistas con los soldados. Algo que en apariencia iniciaba mal, terminó muy bien. One shot. ALERTA SPOILERS para los que no leen el manga. Hecho para el concurso de fics del grupo de facebook Las tres Murallas SNK


What if: ¿Y si Zeke hubiera jugado un papel totalmente distinto…? Aquí también existen los titanes, y los borrachos que se ponen de bromistas con los soldados. Algo que en apariencia iniciaba mal, terminó muy bien. One shot.

Alerta spoilers para los que no leen el manga.

* * *

Fratello

* * *

En la barra de una taberna estaba sentado un muchacho, conocido por ser un tanto temperamental. De pronto un hombre alcoholizado se sentó justo a su lado. Le sonrió sardónicamente antes de decirle:

—No tienes idea de cuántas veces me he cogido a tu madre.

El chico inicialmente lo miró con incredulidad, como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba escuchando. Por menos de eso, se había puesto en pie para repartir golpes. En cambio desvió la mirada como queriendo ignorarle.

El hombre continuó con sus comentarios, era evidente el muchacho se estaba molestando, sin embargo siguió intentando fingir sordera.

De pronto comenzó a acercarse otro adulto que portaba un uniforme, el hombre alcoholizado notó su presencia cuando ya estaba a pocos metros.

—También solía cogerme a tu madre —Exclamó con mofa el borracho.

En un rápido movimiento, el soldado agarró al alcoholizado hombre, levantándolo como si un saco de patatas se tratara.

—Grisha, no sé qué bicho te picó porque tú rara vez bebes, pero qué bueno que no lo haces seguido porque eres un mala-copa... Podrías beber sin venir a molestar a mi hermano —Dijo Zeke—. Mejor te llevo a tu casa.

El médico comenzó a protestar, aunque se rindió casi en seguida. Zeke no le respetaba del mismo modo que Eren hacía, su segundo hijo había sido incapaz de contestarle, en cambio el primogénito lo estaba deteniendo.

El rubio había comenzado a alejarse, de pronto se detuvo y habló sin girarse.

—¿Y tú no piensas visitar a Carla?

Eren pareció meditar su respuesta unos segundos.

—Sabes bien que se molestó cuando le dije que quería unirme a las tropas de supervivencia. Incluso a ti te reclamó como si fueras el culpable de eso.

—Ya se le pasó el enojo… Hoy me abordó llegando de la expedición para preguntarme por ti. Le dije que estabas bien, que tú ya habías tomado una decisión y solo le quedaba respetarla. Al final lo aceptó… Quiere verte.

No había sido fácil para Carla. Habiéndose casado con un médico, siempre pensó que su hijo también sería un médico. Su esposo tenía un hijo de un matrimonio anterior, un hijo al que tuvo que atender ante la ausencia de su madre biológica… Si bien Zeke le respetaba y se portaba como un hermano mayor hacia Eren, nunca se sintió con la suficiente autoridad para expresar su desacuerdo por que este decidiera irse a pelear contra los titanes. Poco sabía Carla, que su hijo expresaría ese mismo deseo a los diez años de edad.

—Quiero entrar a las tropas de supervivencia —Ya se lo había dicho a sus dos mejores amigos, decidió confesárselo a su hermano también. Por desgracia él no se dio cuenta de que sus padres estaban cerca y alcanzaron a escuchar.

—¡Eren! —Bramó Carla— ¿En qué estás pensando?

Si bien Zeke le había contado parte de sus experiencias, no lo había hecho con el fin de inducirlo a seguir sus pasos, pero eso no impidió que se mostrara orgulloso, y Carla le reclamó por "meterle ideas suicidas a su hijo".

Grisha intervino para decir que respetaría lo que Eren quisiera hacer de su vida. Eso fue el colmo para Carla. Entre gritos le exhibió a Zeke que se largara, Grisha no estaba de acuerdo, pero Zeke prefirió irse por no discutir.

Al cumplir los doce, Eren se fugó para enlistarse, despidiéndose de su madre en una nota que dejó en su almohada.

Ya habían pasado algunos meses de eso.

Anteriormente Eren ya se había encontrado con su padre en esa taberna, pero Grisha le había informado que su madre seguía enojada, y no pensaba visitarle hasta que se le bajara el enojo, o hasta graduarse.

—Ya puedes bajarme. Te prometo que me comportaré —Dijo el médico. Zeke lo bajó mientras seguía esperando por la respuesta de su hermano.

—¿No piensas ir? —Decidió preguntarle ya que estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

—Tengo miedo de ir y que me jale las orejas —Zeke se rio antes de hablar.

—De tu madre furiosa a los titanes, prefiero a los titanes, pero te aseguro que te recibirá con los brazos abiertos —Su hermano no pareció dispuesto a moverse—. Mira, no voy a permitir que Carla piense que no te pasé su recado, así que o vienes por las buenas, o te llevo por las malas—Eren pensó que podría intentar negarse a golpes, pero Zeke eventualmente le ganaría. Prefirió levantarse de su banco para comenzar a seguir a su hermano y a su padre.

Cuando Carla abrió la puerta y notó quienes habían llegado, en seguida abrazó fuertemente a su hijo. Zeke había hecho que su padre comiera algo para intentar bajarle la borrachera, no lo logró del todo, pero Carla quedó tan obnubilada con Eren, que no se dio cuenta de que Grisha estaba más borracho de lo que Hannes estaba habitualmente al mediodía.

Durante la cena Eren comenzó a hablar de ritual de iniciación, y de su problema con mantener el equilibrio con el equipo de maniobras tridimensional.

—Al final resultó que el cinturón tenía las hebillas dañadas, y se me declaró apto para usarlo… —Aun entonces, Carla quería regañarlo, gritarle e intentar hacerlo desistir de elegir las tropas de supervivencia, decirle que en todo caso podría irse a alguna otra rama militar, otra menos peligrosa, pero se rindió. Le dolía saber que Zeke y Grisha tenían razón: Eren estaba decidido, y expresar abiertamente que no estaba de acuerdo, solo terminaría por alejarlo.

En otra ocasión, invitarían a los Ackerman y a los Arlert, y a los amigos más cercanos de la familia, pero ese momento perteneció solo a los Jeager.

Carla les pidió a ambos hijos de Grisha que les visitaran más seguido, con la promesa de hacerles sus platillos favoritos.

—Prométanme que sobrevivirán —Les pidió Carla a ambos soldados.

—Por supuesto —Dijeron antes de despedirse hasta la siguiente ocasión.

* * *

Fin.

* * *

Diosa de la muerte envía un saludo especial al grupo de Facebook «Las 3 Murallas SNK» por lanzar la convocatoria.

Habría querido incluir más escenas pero se me agotaron las 80 líneas permitidas en las bases del concurso.

Me gusta imaginar a Zeke como un buen hermano mayor si no hubieran estado en las circunstancias del manga, e igual un tanto "irrespetuoso" con Grisha al tutearlo.

«Fratello» significa «Hermano» en italiano. No se me ocurrió otro nombre.

Saludos y gracias por leer.


End file.
